lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
X Trains
The are the mecha of Lupin X/Patren X in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Overview It is a pair of silver and golden trains connected back to back, controlled by the X Rod Sword in either cab. It is summoned when Noel rotates the X Changer 360 degrees, then shifting to the appropriate train and firing. While it seemingly defaults to the X Train Silver commandeered by Lupin X, Noel can switch between the two trains easily. He pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train in question with the Lupin X Rod Sword, and slides into the other train re-inserting the weapon. History Being created alongside the VS Changers and some of the VS Vehicles, the trains first appeared as Noel first set off towards Japan in the GSPO France Headquarters, then confronting a Zarudan Hou as Lupin X. After revealing himself to both the Lupinrangers and Patrangers, he utilized the trains against Zarudan alongside LupinKaiser and destroyed him with LupinKaiser Trains. X Trains X Changer The is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of Lupin X/Patren X. It is the combined form of X Train Silver and X Train Gold. KSL-X Changer.png|X Changer (Lupinranger) KSP-X Changer.png|X Changer (Patranger) X Train Silver is a silver Shinkansen component created and owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Gold, it allows him to transform into Lupin X. As a vehicle, it can ram into opponents with its bladed front. In combined train mode its finisher is the , where it fires a green laser from the gatling gun compartment. Forms the right arm of X Emperor Slash and Good Cool Kaiser VSX, and the left leg of X Emperor Gunner. '''Appearances:' Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-23 X Train Gold is a golden locomotive engine component created and owned by Noel. When used in tandem with the X Train Silver, it allows him to transform into Patren X. As a vehicle, it can fire a red and/or yellow energy beam from its back cannon. Forms the left arm of X Emperor Gunner and Good Cool Kaiser VSX, and the right leg of X Emperor Slash. '''Appearances:' Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes 20-23 X Train Fire is a silver bullet train created and owned by Noel. In its Attack Mode, it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. They can move up and down. Forms the left arm of X Emperor Slash, the right leg of X Emperor Gunner, and the left foot of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. '''Appearances: '''Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-23 X_Train_Fire_Attack_Mode.png|Attack Mode X Train Thunder is a train car created and owned by Noel. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper and by lifting it, it can charge a blue ball of lightning. Flipping down the bumper shoots it. Forms the right arm of X Emperor Gunner, the left leg of X Emperor Slash, and the right foot of Good Cool Kaiser VSX. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20-23 X_Train_Thunder_Attack_Mode.png|Attack Mode X Emperor X Emperor Slash , which specializes in close-range combat and is piloted by Lupin X. Its finishing move is the . Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 22-23 X Emperor Gunner , which specializes in long-range combat and is piloted by Patren X. Its finishing move is the . Appearances: '''Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 22 Additional Formations LupinKaiser Trains A combination between GoodStriker, Red Dial Fighter, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is the '''Good Striker: Burn-Em-To-A-Crisp Fire, where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the X Train Thunder and a heated red energy beam from the X Train Fire. Appearances: Lupinranger vs Patranger Episodes 20 PatKaiser Trains is the combination between Trigger Machine 1gou, GoodStriker, X Train Fire, and X Train Thunder. Its finisher is called where X Train Thunder charges up with blue electricity and "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Appearances: 'Lupinranger vs Patranger Episode 21 Good Cool Kaiser VSX ''description to be added '''Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger Episodes TBA Notes *The X-trains are similar to Magishine's Magical Iron God Travelion in that they are both train-themed mecha to be used by a gold Sixth Hero. *X Emperor's transformation is similar to TimeRobo, as the arms and legs swap places, with a different head for each form. The two robots also switch between a blade-wielding melee form and a ranged form (However the faces in each mode are the reverse of TimeRobo's modes with an example being the ranged modes of each Mecha as X Emperor Gunner has a Standard Default style face while TimeRobo Beta has a Mouthguard). *The X Changer is the first Sentai Transformation Device that also becomes the Ranger's Mecha and Robo. *X Emperor is the first 6th Ranger Robo to be a Four Piece Robo. **The closest parallel to occur for a 6th Ranger's Robo was with the first official 6th Ranger's mecha, and its combination with the mecha of three other Rangers. *X Emperor is the first Sentai Robo to have the word Emperor in its name. *The heads of each of the X Emperor modes darws some similarities to past mecha: **X Emperor Slash: GoZyuJin. **X Emperor Gunner: Hyper Ressha TeiOh (Without its mouthguard cover). *The X Trains reuse the train coupling of the ToQ Ressha. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 20: The New Thief is a Policeman'' **''Number 21: Foe or Friend, On Board or Not?'' **''Number 22: Love in Life'' **''Number 23: Status: Gold'' References Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Changers Category:Weapon-type Changers Category:Mecha (Lupinranger) Category:Mecha (Patranger) Category:Train Mecha Category:Four-Piece Combination Category:Eleven-Piece Combination